


Confusion

by IceColdLemonTea



Series: Unnaturally Ordinary [1]
Category: Durarara!!, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Hinted Shizaya, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Omega Verse, Orihara Izaya (Mentioned) - Freeform, Real appearance used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdLemonTea/pseuds/IceColdLemonTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock at two in the morning leads to our two utaites giving advice to a certain bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This connective one-shot or ficlet series is set in multiple timelines of the anime. Though it will not go further, for I can’t get ahold of the light novel. You should also be prepared for the big giant wave of OOCness and tedious writing that I see lurking across the horizon. This fic is purely a work of fiction, and not to be associated with reality.
> 
> Aikawa Mafuyu - Mafumafu  
> Takeru Osora - Soraru

Silence echoed throughout the apartment, save for the occasional subtle snores coming from a certain blond-haired omega. A black-haired male was also seen scrolling through his phone, sitting on a plush armchair across the bed. A knock, though strong, seemed to stop at a single count. Osora reluctantly placed his phone on the coffee table and walked downstairs towards the door. Opening it, what he saw was out of the ordinary. A blond male, taller than him, dressed up in a bartender outfit and a pair of sunglasses. There was no mistaking it, why would Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, be at his doorstep at this hour? Shouldn’t he be, I don’t know, sleeping or something?

“What do you want?” He greeted, his usual flat tone oozing irritation from being woken up at 2 in the morning.

“I want to ask you for some advice,” Said the male in front of him, his deep voice unwavering, though he refused to make eye contact with Osora.

“Hmm? Well, that’s unusual, but some people are trying to sleep here.” Something flashed in his mind that riling him up might be a bad idea. But the reply that came after that completely erased his worry.

“Just this once.”

Shizuo, begging for advice? What kind of parallel universe has he travelled into? He allowed the male into his apartment nonetheless, his curiosity getting the better of him. They sat down on the white sofa of the living room, an uncomfortable silence lingered for a couple of seconds. Until Osora finally decided to move forward onto the topic.

“So what do we have here?” The black-haired male spoke with an almost mocking tone and a slight smirk.

“I need some advice,” Shizuo exclaimed, now making eye contact with the male seated across the room.

The male only raised one eyebrow as a response.

“Love advice,” He continued.

A bunch of reactions made their way into the black-haired alpha, he was astonished, more than anything. And that is hard to achieve what with all the chaos that had happened in this city. He knew, however, that if he so much as to laugh, he would end up in the hospital for weeks. Though he can’t help the smirk that was slowly growing on his face.

“At 2 in the morning?” Honestly, he was enjoying this.

“It bothers me every night.” 

And Mafu decided to enter the scene at that very moment, breaking the tension, albeit unknowingly. 

“Shizuo-kun?” The blond omega glanced at Shizuo, tilting his head slightly, “What brings you here at the middle of the night?”

But instead of the questioned alpha, the one who answered was Osora. 

“Apparently he was looking for some love advice.” Emphasizing the word 'love', he smiled slightly.  
Oh boy was he going to get into some trouble, though the brute alpha might have had a lot of respect toward Osora, it was still a risky move.

“Love? Ah, I know you would eventually fall for someone.” Mafu stated with a knowing smile. His brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. He didn’t continue speaking though, as he already disappeared into the office area of the contemporary apartment.

“Well, surely I’m not the best advice-giver in town. Why didn’t you ask Shinra, instead?”

“Why would I ask someone who has the mind of a dissecting machine?”

“True, but I wouldn’t be of much help either.” 

Really, he wasn’t the man for this. Sure, he does have a stable love life for about 3 years now, but that doesn’t make him a love expert! He decided he’ll just play along and listen to what Shizuo has to say. Nodding his head towards the blond to tell him to go on.

“I might’ve fallen in love, but I’m not so sure myself,” The blond alpha’s voice trembled slightly.

“Hmm.”

“So, like, what does love feel like? How do you know if you love someone or not?” 

“Fir— “ He was cut off by Shizuo.

“And how will you know if they love you back or not?”

The male kept throwing him questions simultaneously. Seriously, this guy needs to chill.

“Oi, oi, calm down, I can only answer one question at a time.” He yawned, what a time to be awake. He was exhausted after mixing and mastering a lot of songs, and he still has more to do. But all these questions about love is just making him wearier, and confused, for that matter.

“Love, huh?” He went silent for half a minute, thinking of how to describe that feeling to the clueless person in front of him. Finally, he settled on saying, “It feels like you always want to protect them, your heartbeat goes much faster and you feel all warm whenever they are with you.” He stopped, “Or something.”

“But the thing is, what do you feel?” He figured he’ll ask some questions, instead of being in the answering side all the time. He waited for the alpha to sort out his mind, muffled sounds of traffic coming from outside made their way in.

“I felt like I was split between two very different emotions.” 

“What are those two emotions?” You know, this was getting slightly boring. Another yawn was creeping inside his throat.

“I despise them, but I also don’t want them to leave me.” The blond sent a questioning look towards Osora, “Did you get it?”

“Honestly, I don’t have much experience with love-hate relationships like yours, apparently.” He sighed, “You know what, I know someone who can describe it far more clearly than I could my entire lifetime.”

This is too complicated for him, and he was not one to get muddled up in people’s personal business. Besides, it’s too difficult to explain something so abstract when your flexibility with words isn’t that great. So his most obvious decision was to bring that certain poetic omega in the scene. He got up after saying a quick, “I’ll be back in a bit.” To Shizuo.

Osora made his way into the office to find his lover fiddling with the Vocaloid Editor on the computer. 

“Sora-chan? Has Shizuo-kun gone home yet?” The omega asked, taking off his headphones and putting them in a corner. 

“No, because I can’t give advices.” Osora said in a matter of fact tone, “So I need you to talk to him.”

“Okay!” 

So he proceeds to tell Mafu a little bit about Shizuo’s problem, and now Mafu is sitting in the living room with Shizuo. While Osora just wants to sleep again.

“Then, we’ll start from the beginning.” Mafu spoke first, his eyes gleaming with curiosity and a bright smile carved into his face, “Is it an omega, beta, or possibly, an alpha?”

“An omega, actually.”

“Uh huh, and why are you feeling so conflicted?” 

“It’s because.” A stop, “I hate him, and I’m not supposed to even like him.” He paused again, “But it feels like I’ve fallen in love with him.”

"Him? I never thought Shizuo-kun would be the type to fall for a male omega.” He giggled, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I myself, am an omega.” He added at the end, just to be safe. He also has never been in that type of relationship either, so he doesn’t know if he could be of much help to the man.

"So? Do you want to confess to him? Or do you want to let go of him just like that?" He had to be harsh with this one, he had experienced something like this, after all. 

"That's the problem, he would tell the whole of Ikebukuro if he found out that I liked him!" The alpha knows the flea really well, and he knows, for certain, that that bastard would make the news spread like wildfire once he gets ahold of it.

"I just want to know if he would return my feelings or not."

"Hmm, that's a difficult task, you know."

Shizuo nodded.

"Some people mask their feelings really well, Izaya-san, for example." Mafu exclaimed, not noticing the weird flinch that Shizuo made when he mentioned Izaya. 

"You could either spy them..." The omega trailed off when Shizuo glared hard at him, "...Or tell your feelings directly!"

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, but isn't all things?" Mafu put on an expression of deep thinking and stayed silent for 5 minutes until his guest interrupted him.

"How should I confess?"

"Conf-Of course! Well," The omega muttered, "The best thing to do is to tell them the way they would appreciate it."

"Which would be?" The alpha male was clueless, he never understood love.

"I don't know, you should know!" Mafu was genuinely surprised, did he expect him to help him step-by-step? 

But his surprise was put to a stop by a ringtone coming from Shizuo's phone. He answered it and told Mafu that he had to do some work.

"Bye! Figure it out by yourself, okay?" The brown-eyed singer waved his hand to the alpha and locked the front door. He trodded towards the bedroom, wanting nothing more but to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, opening the door to the bedroom. He could see Osora lying with his back facing him. He laid down as well, putting the pale blue blanket up to his chin, but instead of sleeping, he thought about the conversation with Shizuo and the person he fell in love with. Though it was cut short by a hug from the black-haired alpha beside him.

"Sora-chan?"

"What?" He answered sleepily.

"Do you have any idea who he fell in love with?" 

"I don't really care, but I have my guesses." 

"Who?"

"A certain informant, now sleep." He muttered as he hugged Mafu a little tighter.

"Quite obvious, isn't it?" Mafu said, letting out a giggle.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug, letting sleep take him to the dreamworld.Though he didn't actually dream anything.


End file.
